Scared of the Beach
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: (Old) Japan, America, Italy, and Germany decide to spend some time at the beach, but someone is a little scared of the water. What happens when things are pushed a little too far for one's likings?


Why were they at the beach? I'm not sure, but America, Japan, Italy, and Germany were at the beach. They had some towels laying around with two umbrellas tucked into the sand. Italy and America had already jumped into the salty water and were swimming, probably playing some stupid game like Marco Polo in swim trunks showing off their countries' flags. Japan was sitting on a towel under one of the umbrellas with his legs under him, still clothed in a grey tank top and regular shorts. Germany lay not even three feet from the Asian in his swimming pants and a green shirt like Japan's.

"Hey, Japan! Come play with us!" Italy called from the ocean. He was standing pretty close, considering the water only went slightly over his knees, and was waving with his right hand with his arm reaching above his head.

"O-oh, no thank you, Italy-san!" Japan stuttered out, trying to avoid eye contact with the silly nation.

"Germany! Hey, Germany, you come play then!" Italy yelled. The called man propped himself up with his elbows, looking out.

"You and America are fine by yourselves. Just continue playing together," Germany replied, removing his elbows from underneath himself to relax once again.

"Aw, come on! You guys are so lame!" America complained as he ran towards the blond man. "Just come swim with us for a while!"

Obviously the complaining was more annoying than swimming as Germany stood up, facing a glasses-less guy. "I'll play for a little while, I guess, but I want no more of this afterwards," Germany halfway mumbled out as if talking to himself.

"Alright!" America cheered, pumping his fist and running back out to the other country.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Germany asked in a tone that wasn't sarcastic but meant to sound like one as he looked to his right.

"I am sure, Germany-san," Japan replied, not meeting eye-contact with him, either.

Germany almost spoke again in concern but was cut off as Italy rushed over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him off with himself.

They splashed through the water as they reached America, all having to flick their hands and feet to avoid sinking into the water that was deeper than them standing.

"Okay, here's the new game. We all lay on our backs with our eyes closed as we stay floating. The first one to give up loses," America announced. Germany stared at him with a questionable look, but decided against asking as Italy seemed thrilled by the idea and started stretching his arms around himself and softly cheered, "Yay! Yay!"

"Alright, Germany, you wanna lay down, dude?" America asked, as if the blond didn't understand the rules.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, lowering himself to place his back on the water and his feet away from himself and closed his eyes.

"Me and Italy are ready, dude. Let's start." As soon as America spoke, he and Italy slowly trekked out of the water, careful to not disturb Germany. The walked up to Japan, leaning down to be closer to his face.

"Come on, Japan! You should play, too!" Italy cheered, his voice not lowered due to the distance away from the German.

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun!" America prompted, hoping for the negative answer.

"No thank you. I-I'm fine here." Bingo. America grabbed at Japan's wrists, Italy grabbing his legs. They separated from each other, stretching the Japanese out with his abdomen somewhat sinking down at the relaxed hold.

"Please let me down. I do not want to swim," Japan asked, a frightened look on his face.

"Nonsense, dude! You'll enjoy it!" America encouraged. The two countries walked into the water, the man in their hold squirming until they stepped into the water. He simply stared at the ocean with big eyes and tension in his muscles.

They neared Germany, America now pressing Japan's back and Italy pressing his legs together to keep him above themselves. It proved to be pretty difficult with only their feet to keep them above the surface. They turned their heads to face each other, nodding before throwing their captive on top of the unsuspecting victim.

Both Japan and Germany sank under water at the impact, Germany surfacing first with his hair no longer slicked back due to the water.

"What do you think you two-" the German was cut off as screaming arose.

"Help! H-Help! Help, please!" Japan began yelling. He was splashing his arms in and out of the water, causing the other three to be sprayed with the ocean. His head sunk under once or twice before Germany placed his hands to Japan's sides, steadying him.

Japan somehow spun around in his grip and started hugging Germany, sinking his head into the sopping wet tank top Germany wore.

"Hey, dude, what's with Japan?" America asked. The usual annoying tone was replaced by one that sounded serious but not as loud as usual. Italy swam over slightly, giving the impression that he walked, and looked at Japan.

The country was shivering greatly, obviously not from being cold, and had his eyes shut tight with a death grip on the German. "What's wrong, Japan?" Italy asked with his cheery voice still riddled in his question slightly.

Japan didn't give a reply, simply digging his face into Germany's side to avoid everything possible. The captive kept his arms above his head, unsure of what to do. He placed his left hand onto the back of Japan's shirt and yanked at it. The tiny nation wouldn't budge; the only good it did was pull the shirt off his body somewhat.

At a stand-still, Germany walked out of the water with Japan still attached, the smaller nation floating in the water as he went. When they walked onto the beach, America pricked the Japanese off and set him down on the man's own towel. He seemed lost in thought with his eyes wide and seeming to look farther than the direction he was looking towards.

"Hey, um, dude... You okay?" America asked uncertainly, with that weird, hesitant voice he used at odd times.

Japan did nothing to acknowledge the three even standing there. That is, until Italy knelled down at flicked his head with his pointer finger. He blinked and seemed to come back to reality. He looked around, noticing the ocean and then the three others that surrounded him.

"What's wrong, Japan?" Italy asked, although it seems he shouldn't know whether the situation was important or not after flicking him second before.

"I... Um, I..." he stuttered on as if something within that world beyond theirs frightened him more than the water he was flung into did.

"Was it something with the recent disaster in your land?" It was sudden, but both America and Italy seemed to quickly understand what Germany was getting at.

He refused to enter the water and began screaming once in it. And then he seemed to be having one of those flashback thingies that are way overused in movies and books. Like he was re-witnessing what happened to his country for a second time.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking, he nodded his head up and down, still with the inability to speak in fear.

"Aw, it's alright, man! Don't worry, cause the hero's here! And these two guys are, also!"


End file.
